Life Goes On
by Unique Pines
Summary: What happens after the war with Gaea is won? How will the demigods of Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter each carry on their own lives? Set immediately after the ending of the Heroes of Olympus series. Everything will be based on canon things from the actual series, like pairings and character backgrounds and plot. Enjoy! (Trigger warnings for suicide!) Percico/Percicobeth/Caleo/more
1. Chapter 1

**LEO**

* * *

 **Although riding into the sunset with his hot girlfriend on a fifty-ton bronze dragon sounded like a pretty cool ending, Leo knew it wouldn't stop here.** He still had plenty of other things to do. Like getting back to his friends to tell them that he's not... you know... dead.

A few hours after leaving Ogygia, the Atlantic Coast came into view. It turned out that they were right on the coast of New Jersey, not far from Camp Half-Blood at all, so he and Calypso decided to make a pit stop to do some quick repairs on Festus so he could take them the home stretch. Then they'd fully repair him in Bunker 9 once they reached Camp.

Gods, Camp...

How would they react to seeing him? Although it hadn't been very long since he'd died, it still felt like he'd been away from his friends for an eternity.

But for some reason, he was scared of returning. Would they be angry with him for scheming a plan to beat Gaea without them? Would they be indifferent to his death, as if his passing was a forgettable blip in their time?

Would he still be the odd one out, the seventh wheel?

Leo scolded himself for thinking such things. His friends loved him strong and true, so of course they'd be overjoyed when he returned. They'd be proud that he took down Dirt Face, even if he did end up killing himself. And besides, he had Calypso now, so he really wouldn't be a seventh wheel anymore.

Right?

He pondered this as he worked on Festus' broken leg, tinkering away at his emotions as he knelt over the damaged limb.

He must've been scowling in his deep thought, because Calypso laid a hand on him, and he looked up to see her reassuring face, somehow reading his mind and telling him it'd all be okay with a soft smile.

He sighed. He leaned into Calypso's leg and closed his eyes, and she ran her hand through his grease-soaked hair. Her cinnamon scent comforted him and he didn't want to budge from that spot for the rest of his life. But he still had things to do.

He took a deep breath and sat back up, and resumed working on Festus's leg.

Why was he so nervous about returning? He didn't have any justified reason anyway. It's not like his friends absolutely hated him, or that they'd be glad he had died.

So no, his friends were not the source of his newfound anxiety.

He'd still have his cabinmates and his Bunker to do all his Hephaestus stuff. He'd still have delicious barbecue at dinners and sing-alongs and Camp games. So it wasn't that either.

With a start he realized going back to Camp Half-Blood meant returning to the rest of the world as well. That meant going back to responsibilities, problems, hardships, monsters, quests, and all the other crap demigods dealt with.

He wished he could just stay alone with Calypso forever, with Festus to fly them around and guard them. He wouldn't have to return to actual life or reality, both of which absolutely sucked. He could just roam free with no one to bother him about things threatening the thrones of the gods, or monsters he needed to fight, or machines he needed to build in impossible timeframes.

He immediately felt guilty for thinking such things. He was being selfish, not wanting to return to his friends just because he didn't want to deal with his life anymore. They deserved to know that he was alive, after all the mourning and grief they'd probably gone through.

"It'll all be okay. The war is over, Gaea is defeated... that doesn't leave too many things to worry about. Yes, life will be challenging, but that's part of being a demigod. I'll be with you every step of the way, and I'm sure your friends will too."

Leo had been so preoccupied with his thoughts he'd forgotten Calypso was standing over him.

"How do you always read my mind?" He chuckled, but it was halfhearted. He was still worried.

"I only have to look at your face," she replied, smiling down at him. She cupped his face with one hand, tracing her thumb across his cheekbone, smearing the thick soot caked on his skin.

"I know you're scared. And it's okay to be, because life can be pretty frightening. But you have to trust in your friends to help you through. And from the way you described them to me, I'm positive they'll have your back no matter what. I will too."

He looked down. "You're right..." He muttered.

He patched up Festus' leg well enough to make it to Camp Half-Blood without various parts falling out of the gash in his Celestial Bronze armor. He stood, shoved the tools back into his magic tool belt, and mounted the dragon. Then he offered Calypso a hand and pulled her up to sit behind him.

He turned to look back at her before lifting off. He gave her a mischievous smile, some of his humour coming back. She quirked an eyebrow at him, the question of _What exactly are you planning this time?_ written all over her face.

"Can we at least prank them when I get back?"

* * *

 **A/N: So just today I finished the Percy Jackson and the Olympians/Heroes of Olympus series. I wasn't quite satisfied with the ending, so I'm going to continue their story by writing this. Enjoy, and review dudes!**

 **~Unique Pines**


	2. Chapter 2

**NICO**

 **Nico paced back and forth in his cabin.** He ran a hand through his shaggy black hair, and exhaled deeply.

"What is it?" Hazel asked, quirking an eyebrow as she looked up from her _Horses Monthly_ magazine.

"I don't know what to do."

Hazel set down her magazine and got up from her cot. "About what?"

Nico only sighed. He plopped down on his cot, laid back, and covered his face with his hands.

"I really want to ask your advice for something, but there's something else I need to tell you first."

Hazel gently sat beside him on his cot and looked down at her sibling. "And? You know you can tell me anything, Nico."

Nico uncovered his face to look at the ceiling. "Yeah, I know... It's just, it's a really big secret of mine."

"You know I'm not loose-lipped."

Nico sat up and looked her in the eye with dead seriousness.

"I'm going to tell you, but you have to swear on the Styx you'll never tell a soul until I'm ready for everyone else to know. Okay?"

Hazel looked a little shocked. "This is that big of a deal?"

"Promise me, Hazel."

She nodded. "Okay, okay, I swear on the river Styx that I'll never tell anyone your secret until you're ready to announce it. Will you tell me now? The suspense is killing me."

Nico looked down and took a deep breath, hoping this was a good choice. Was he really about to do this?

He gathered up his courage, looked her in the eye, and spoke the next words with the most utter solemnity he could manage.

"I'm gay."

Hazel only looked confused. He was now questioning whether he should've told her.

"Um... you're happy? Is this a joke Nico? You usually don't kid around like this..."

He stood up and began pacing again whilst burying his face in his hands and swearing.

 _Shit! She doesn't know what that means! How could she not know what that means?!_

He cursed his existence. Now he'd have to completely dissect the whole concept, explain it bit by bit, and wait for her reaction, all of which would be torturous and painstakingly embarrassing every step of the way.

"Are you okay Nico?" She asked cautiously.

He uncovered his face and stopped pacing.

"I'm fine," he lied. "You... You don't know what that word means?" His voice wavered as he looked to her.

"Gay?"

"Yes, yes! Don't say it!" He said quickly, turning bright red with embarrassment.

She looked completely puzzled. "I thought it meant happy..."

"No," he replied with frustration, "well, it did, but not nowadays. It means something else now."

Hazel spoke tentatively, "well... What does it mean now?"

Nico clawed at his face. He exhaled sharply and sat down next to her, trying to stay calm.

This was going to be the death of him.

"Hazel..." He began, looking anywhere but her eyes. "Gay means... it talks about... shit..."

He sighed and covered his face again. "I can't do this."

Hazel placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Yes you can. Whatever it is you know I'll still love you the same. Tell me Nico."

"Hazel..." He whimpered.

"You can do it. Tell me."

He looked up at her with teary eyes and released his words all in one breath.

"Gay means a guy who's attracted to other guys. I'm gay. I like guys."

He sobbed and replaced his hands on his face, muttering various curse words into his palms.

Hazel was taken aback. She stared off toward a corner, trying to process what he had said.

"I... I didn't know it could work like that... I guess... I guess I just never thought about things that way..." she trailed off.

"That's because you're from the fucking forties. Being gay wasn't very popular back then, that's why I never told anyone."

Hazel looked down at her brother, hiding his face in his hands in shame, completely distraught.

"Nico..." she said softly.

"Do you still love me?" He muttered into his hands.

Hazel melted right then and there. "Oh Nico, of course I do! Nothing could ever change that!"

He peeked up at her from his tear-soaked hands cautiously.

"...really?"

"Yes really." She answered, drawing him into a tight hug. After a few moments in her arms he finally cracked a smile, even if it was small.

She pulled away, but kept her arms on his shoulders as she regarded him with a loving smile.

"So, what was it that you wanted to ask me?"

He smiled too. "Relationship advice. Well, sorta."

"Shoot," she replied.

A hand reached up to the back of his neck as he tried to figure out how to put it.

"I... I had a crush on Percy, and a big one at that, and for a really long time too. The other day I told him and Annabeth about it... and that I was over it now, since he has her and all..."

Hazel spoke quietly. "Are you really over him?"

He sighed. "I don't know. I thought I was... but... I still get nervous around him, and I still think about him... I think I just told him that because I knew it'd never happen, so I thought might as well just get it over with."

"Do you... do you like anyone else?" Hazel asked gently.

"I kinda thought about Will, Will Solace from Apollo. But, I'm pretty sure he's not gay. Even if he was he wouldn't like me. He gets mad at me a lot, says I'm 'dark and brooding' and whatnot."

"I just... I just don't know what to do about Percy. I don't know whether I'm still in love with him. I'm afraid I might be."

Nico flopped down on to his bed, arms spread out. "Gods..." He murmured.

Hazel smiled as she thought on what advice to give him.


	3. Chapter 3

**PERCY**

 **Percy stared at his face in the mirror, examining himself closely.** And it seemed like the more he looked, the more flaws he found. Tons of battle scars, blemishes, and aggravatingly small problems he knew he could do nothing about.

He felt self conscious. He suddenly cared very much about his appearance, and how he was as a person.

Why the sudden change? Blame Nico. Ever since Nico had confessed to Percy, then followed up by saying he 'wasn't his type,' Percy had grown incredibly self aware of his imperfections. At first he was too shocked to say anything, but now that the comment had been left to simmer he was more than distraught about it.

 _How could I not be his type?_ He thought to himself.

 _...Does everyone think of me this way? Am I... ugly? Am I bad person?_

Percy knew he was overreacting just a tad to such a slight comment, but it had done more than just rub him the wrong way. He was completely uprooted by Nico's statement.

 _You're not my type._

If he wasn't his type, was he anyone's? Who else secretly didn't like him? Percy had always thought that the others had looked up to him and admired him, but that thought was obviously erroneous.

But what bothered him most of all, was his desire to prove Nico wrong. He wanted to show him that he could be _anyone's_ type, no matter how he did it. At least for the sake of his dignity.

"Percy?" A voice called, shattering his thoughts.

He cleared his throat and forced himself to tear his eyes away from the mirror. He turned to see Annabeth standing in the doorway of the bathroom, looking slightly concerned.

"You've been staring into the mirror for quite a while Percy. Did you even notice me come in?"

Percy flushed with embarrassment as he averted her gaze. Honestly, he had been so preoccupied with his reflection he never heard anyone approach. Thank the gods Annabeth wasn't a monster, because he'd be dead tenfold.

Annabeth slid onto the bathroom counter to face him. She frowned. Percy automatically knew he was in for a lecture.

"Are you okay, Percy? You've been looking into mirrors a lot these past few days. You seem really... worried... about how you look."

Percy shifted his weight nervously. So she had noticed. Then again, nothing could get past Annabeth. He should've known that. But still, he couldn't help the way he felt over Nico's comment.

He looked back into the mirror, at a reflection he realized he didn't like.

"Annabeth..." He began, "do you think I'm a good... I don't know... type? For someone to like? I mean, I know I'm your type, I'm not worried about that, but what do you think the others feel about me?"

Annabeth sighed. "Is this about what Nico said?"

Percy frowned. "How'd you know." It wasn't really a question; as stated before, nothing, _nothing,_ got past Annabeth.

"You seem really messed up about that. You know he didn't say that in a mean way, right?"

"Yeah," he replied, "I just... I thought everyone liked me."

"Not everyone in the world will think you're their type, Percy."

"Well, yeah," he grumbled, frustrated, "I just... What does he mean by that? What's wrong with me that makes me not his type?"

When he received no answer he turned from the mirror to see Annabeth staring at him with obvious suspicion.

"Are you bi, Percy?"

He sputtered.

"What? No, I'm not... _bi._ Why would I be?"

"Why don't you kiss him and find out," she said flatly.

Percy couldn't believe she had just said that.

"And you, my girlfriend, are okay with that?"

"You know I'm down for anything Percy. I think it'd be nice if he joined us."

"Well... What if he really meant that he was over me? Wouldn't I just be toying with his heart? That's kinda... harsh... I mean, the kid's been through a lot."

"By the way he looked when he said that to you, I highly doubt he meant it. He probably just said that to try and move on from you; he thinks being with you is impossible. I think you should show him that it's not," she said with sincerity.

"I guess... but what about you? If he becomes a part of our... relationship... you'd be left out. I don't think he likes girls," he replied skeptically.

"We'll just have to find out then. For now just stick with what I said: kiss him, see if you're bi, and ask if he'd want to be with us."

Percy looked extremely uncomfortable with this plan.

"What if I don't like guys after all?"

"I know you do, especially him. I can see it. I'm just telling you to kiss him for your own confirmation."

With that she hopped off the counter and left without waiting for his reply. He huffed indignantly.

 _Pfft, what does she know..._

 _Oh yeah... everything._


	4. Chapter 4

After hearing some much needed advice from his awesome sister, Nico was ready to use it. He was ready to have a better life. He was ready to be happy.

He was ready to move on from Percy.

Hazel gave him a sort of questionnaire to determine what he should do. After she finished interrogating him, she concluded that he _definitely_ had to move on from Percy. She had said his unrequited love would only keep eating away at him and get worse and worse, and that he should get away from it as soon as he could so he could be happy again.

 _"I know it's gonna be hard, but... this is killing you. You have to move on from him. There's no use hurting yourself any more when you know it'll never happen. It's unhealthy Nico, and I'm worried about you. Ever since I met you you've been like this... angry, depressed, lonely... and now I know why. It's time for you to let go and be happy. Let go, for your own sake... and for mine, because I can't stand seeing you so unhappy."_

 _"...You're right," he said, "I have to let go."_

And since their heart-to-heart conversation two weeks ago, Nico seemed to be getting better. With help and coaching from Hazel, Nico was learning how to be happy, how to look forward to new people and possibilities, and most importantly, how to get over Percy.

The latter needed the most work. Hazel had told him not to avoid Percy like he was a plague, but to go about as if he were any other person, which he now was. If he happened to walk by, Nico wouldn't cower and duck away, he'd keep walking without being fazed by his presence. When Annabeth was near, Nico didn't let his former jealousy take over and cause him to be malicious to her. Instead, like Percy, she was treated like just another person.

Nico was also looking out for new love interests. A cute boy would walk by and Nico would check him out, without the slightest thought of Percy.

Hazel's advice was working. He was making progress; taking steps away from Percy and back towards happiness. And for the past two weeks, Nico had never felt better.

That is, until it all came crashing down on him, just like every other time he'd pursued happiness.

He should've known better than to think something would actually go right for once in his life.

And it was all thanks to Percy Jackson.

* * *

The night Nico's hope for happiness was finally extinguished once and for all had started like any other normal day. He had went about his routines, putting Hazel's advice to good use. He was still making much needed progress, and was actually in a pretty good mood.

The day was drawing to a close, as he had just finished his dinner in the pavilion and had taken a stroll down to the beach. Normally he avoided it at all costs due to the person it reminded him of, but tonight he didn't care. He kicked off his shoes and socks and allowed himself to enjoy the sunset and the sand.

After walking a good length of the beach and combing for shells all the way through it, he had stopped to sit down, setting down his findings next to him.

And the most unusual of it all: he had decided to go shirtless. He normally would be too self conscious due to his previous self hatred, but today he felt a new confidence that had never shown itself before.

And so he peeled off his jacket and shirt and tossed them aside carelessly, taking in the amazing feeling of being free and without worry.

He felt no urge to cover back up as the breeze graced across his bare skin and the sun warmed his chest.

Until a voice cleared its throat not ten feet away from him. His dazed state of tranquility snapped and his eyes shot open.

And there, emerging from the sea, was Percy Jackson himself, the root of all his problems.

He approached Nico slowly, edging closer and closer across the sand.

Nico was desperately trying to suppress his old habits and avoid freaking out in his presence. He tried to not feel self conscious again, to just feel normal and calm around him, because after all, he was just another person now.

 _He's just another person, he's just another person... nothing special to you. Don't let him get to you!_

But when Percy finally stood over him, dripping wet and shirtless, and said his name with the most sincerity and longing he'd ever heard, he lost it.

"Nico..." He muttered, his beautiful voice blown soft by the wind.

 _Oh shit._

Percy glanced about the beach as if to see whether anyone was watching. A hand found itself at the base of his head as he opened his mouth to speak, but found nothing to say.

Finally he found his words and looked Nico in the eye.

"Nico, I... I need to talk to you about something."

 _Oh hell this is gonna be- wait..._

 _Why is Percy acting so nervous? That's usually my job..._

"Well it's not so much talking but... showing you something, I guess."

 _What?_

Percy's hand remained on the back of his neck as he broke eye contact to glance around yet again.

Nico formulated something to say at last, out of all his confusion.

"What are you talking about Percy?"

Nico attempted to put some steel in his voice to show he was confident and was not _totally_ affected by Percy, but it was to no avail as his voice came out shaky and weak instead.

"Look, just... don't freak out, okay? It's gonna be weird but... I need to do this."

With that Percy dropped to the sand to be level with Nico. With an anxious look in his eye, he looked Nico up and down as he scooted closer.

Nico was more than confused, and also weirded out.

 _What the hell is he getting at? And why is he getting so... close?_

"Um..." He stammered, at a loss for words as Percy crept closer and closer. Soon the Son of Poseidon was just inches from his face, and Nico was having a hard time not hyperventilating due to his proximity. The fragrance of the ocean graced Percy's skin, his tan frame hovering over Nico's pale torso.

Nico could barely keep in his panic. What the hell is he doing? Why is he so _hot?_ And why is he finding him so hot?

Percy looked down into Nico's eyes with hazy, unfocused look, and Nico gulped. Water from his skin and hair dripped onto Nico's chest, making him shiver, in a good sort of way. His arms were flexed in the most beautiful as they held firm on either side of him, trapping him.

 _Stop thinking about him like that! You're supposed to be getting over him!_

With that Nico cursed himself and snapped out of his awestruck daze and tried to scoot away. But Percy had other ideas.

Percy's hand shot over to Nico's, grabbing it with a fervor that startled the younger demigod.

Nico was just surprised enough to manage sputtering out a question.

"Percy, what are you-"

But then Percy cut him off with something totally unexpected. Something he never thought he'd hear in a million years, and had been dreaming of for what seemed like the same amount of time.

In a husky, lustful voice, he said the four most amazing words Nico had ever heard.

"Nico, I love you."

And with this proclamation, Percy's lips were on Nico's.

Nico wasn't sure if this was reality or a dream. He didn't know what to do or think, he just sat still in paralyzed shock as the love of his life kissed him.

And it was the best thing he had ever experienced.

Percy had now pushed him onto the sand, his hands running up and down Nico's sides. Nico writhed in ecstasy, was his true love really kissing him on a beautiful beach?

 _True Love._ The words triggered something inside Nico. And just like that, a pent up rage boiled up from within him as he snapped out of his stupor.

 _He is_ not _my true love! Not after all this time and pain can he just walk back into my life! I will not be his plaything! Not now, not ever!_

With a shove, Nico got Percy off his body. And then he slapped him across the face while doing it.

Heaving for breath, Nico Sat watching Percy, waiting for his reaction.

Percy had turned back around, revealing a bright red hand print across his cheek. He kept opening and closing his mouth like a fish out of water, at a loss for words.

Before Percy could speak, Nico went off.

"Who the hell do you think you are?!"

"Nico-"

"No! Don't start with this 'oh I really loved you all along' crap, because I know it's coming! Don't even go there!"

"Nico, I really do love-"

"Shut up! I went through hell and back half my life being in love with you, and did you ever notice? Of course not! Even after all the great things I did for you, after all the favors I lent you, you still barely even considered me a friend! You never once bothered to look in my direction, even when I was _killing myself_ to show my love to you. Because of you, my life has been horrible. Because of YOU, I lost my sister. And did you ever care about me while I went through that? No. You were never there. Never!"

Suddenly he was standing over the tan boy sitting on the sand, tears streaming down his face. He had held in too much for too long. He couldn't keep it in any longer. The pain was too much.

"And now, once I'm _finally_ over you, you decide to walk in and _fuck it all up._ It's almost like you want to make my life hard. You can't just suddenly love me after all I went through and expect me to not only love you back, but forgive you for all of it. Loving you killed me, Percy, and I'm not dealing with it anymore. You made me hate everything: myself, the world, Annabeth, _everything._ And you never once noticed the pain you caused so don't think you can have me whenever you want, on your own time, because you missed your chance. I'm done hurting over you, so do me favor and _get out of my life._ "

Nico turned and stormed off, leaving Percy with his jaw dropped, silent and still on the sand.

* * *

Annabeth looked up from her book as the door to the Poseidon cabin swung open. She dropped the novel on the bed and sat up, awaiting her boyfriend's news.

"How'd it go-"

But before she could finish, she noticed the crestfallen look on the Son of Poseidon's face, as well as an angry red handprint. He sighed deeply and closed the door behind him, leaning back on it and sliding down to the floor. His head dropped into his hands and his knees pulled up to his chest.

"Oh. Not very well, then."

She stood from the bed and approached the boy silently. She sat adjacent to him, wrapping an arm around his slumped frame. She rested her chin on his shoulder as she pulled him close.

Into his ear she whispered, "what happened?"

For a while he said nothing, and she wondered whether he ever would.

Finally, his muffled voice made an appearance, so slight Annabeth had to lean in closer to listen.

"... I had no idea how much I hurt him..."

"Oh, Percy," she began, "don't blame yourself for-"

"Whose fault would it be then? Of course it's mine, Annabeth. For years I put him through hell and I didn't even give him the time of day. So of course I'm blaming myself."

"Percy," she said firmly, "you didn't know about his feelings, that's not your fault."

"I always knew something was off... the way he changed when I would come around, how he always stared at me with a certain look in his eyes... but, I ignored it. I didn't care about him, especially not if something was going on with him. And that's completely on me. I should've shown interest, actually asked him what was up. I didn't know what exactly was wrong, but... like I said, it's not that I didn't know, but that I didn't _want_ to know."

Percy lifted his head from his knees, and to Annabeth's surprise his cheeks were streaked with tears. Percy rarely cried, if ever. This must've really gotten to him.

He sobbed, staring up at the ceiling with a distant look, as if his mind were in a completely different place.

"And now, I've lost my chance... all because I never cared to notice Nico. I put him through hell... I can see why he would hate me. I would hate me too."

With that, he stood back up, leaving Annabeth bewildered on the floor.

"Where are you going?"

"I need some time alone," he said, wiping at his eyes and stepping outside into the cool night air.

With the click of the door closing, Annabeth sighed and laid down where she sat on the floor.

"Well isn't this going great."

* * *

Nick stared out at the empty ocean, it's calm waters gently lapping against the dock. The full moon's reflection on the water cast a serene look, so still and quiet.

He sighed, looking out at the beautiful sea, taking in the last scene he would ever see.

 _How ironic that I'm going to go by drowning in the sea, in the domain of the very person who drove me to do this. I just can't get away from him can I..._

He had certainly thought of other methods, but they were all too graphic and gory. He didn't want Hazel to walk in on his body hanging from the ceiling, or floating in a bathtub, or bleeding out with a blade in his chest. No, this way it would be as though he disappeared, and they would know he had died without actually having to bear the grief of seeing his body. His sister would read the note he left and know that he was gone and that would be that. Yes, this way was the right way to go.

He crept ever closer to the edge of the dock, peering down into the murky depths where he'd soon be. His toes curled over the ends of the rotted wood planks, holding on instinctively even though he knew he would soon jump.

He checked to make sure the rocks in his pockets were still there, and they were, of course, but it was more of a matter of seeing whether he'd really follow through on this. With the extra weight and his poor swimming skills, the ocean would make quick work of him.

He picked up the last, largest rock he had brought with him and clutched it to his chest. He gave the open sea one last glance, and, shaking and welling up with tears, stepped off the dock and plunged into the cold, dark ocean.

He sank lower and lower, still clinging tightly to the rock. He watched the surface fade away as he sank yet further down into the depths. By now his lungs were burning, screaming for air, and he tried very hard to ignore it.

Moments later his butt landed on the sea floor, the surface now impossibly far up. His lungs were starting to give up now, and his vision was fading quickly. Staring up at the blurry moon high above him, the only light in this cold, deprived place, his body gave its final heave and began to shut down. His eyes fluttered, catching their last glimpses of the beautiful, ever stoic moon, and finally closed for the last time, succumbing to the darkness.

And right before he faded into unconsciousness, a final thought crossed his mind.

 _How completely ironic to die surrounded by the symbol of his greatest love, and his greatest pain._

 _After all, it was Percy who had brought this death upon him._

* * *

Percy had been walking the length of the beach for a while now, his destination a place he was certain no other campers knew of. Even he would never have found it if he weren't the Son of the Sea God and weren't roaming the ocean all the time.

It was a special place he went to to be alone, often to clear his thoughts and sort things out. He hadn't even told Annabeth about this place, which brought him some guilt, but he had to have _some_ time to himself, right? How else would he figure out his personal problems?

He noted the surroundings looked more and more familiar and knew he'd reach the site soon. He looked up as he rounded a bend in the beach that concealed it from Camp, knowing that his secret place would be there, waiting for him in the distance.

But, much to his confusion, the secret place, a long, rotting dock that jutted off the shore, was strangely... occupied. He had never seen anyone else there, so who could possibly know about this place besides him?

Percy stopped to squint at the figure standing at the edge of the dock, trying to discern who his company was.

And with that he started seeing familiarity in the figure, and a thought crossed his mind.

 _Is that... Nico? What's he doing out here? And... what's that he's holding?_

And, a little too late, Percy realized what the boy's intentions were, as he saw the Son of Hades disappear into the sea.

"Nico!" He screamed, but it was to no avail, as he was probably very deep by now.

Percy sprinted up the dock as fast as his legs would carry him. Without hesitating he dove in right where Nick had jumped, kicking hard to reach the bottom, where his love was dying.

And soon enough, there he was, his hair and clothes swaying serenely in the current. The dim moonlight cast a surreal effect on him, his skin pale and his face hollow. The fact that he was dead was surreal as well.

Percy gargled Nico's name in the water as he laid eyes upon him. He immediately beckoned the water to permit an air bubble around the boy's body, and as he got nearer, entered the air bubble as well.

Now that he could speak the words came pouring out. He shoved the rock off his chest and lifted up his limp body to his own.

"Nico, Nico, no, come on, please, come back," he rambled, using his powers to pull the water from his system. Yet it only flowed out, with no movement from Nico. He then performed CPR. Between breaths he would shout his name, pleading him to show any movement, any sign that he was still here.

As for a pulse, he felt none, and his chest refused to move despite all his efforts. Nico was gone.

"Nico, n- no..." He sobbed, breaking into tears, burying his face in the neck of his beloved.

"P- Please come back, don't leave me... I'm so sorry, for everything I did to you... I- I know you'd never forgive me and... I don't blame you, b- but I wouldn't care if you hated me as long as you were alive and h- happy. Please, Nico, come back, I l- love you."

And after a few moments of silence, and Nico's body lay still as ever, Percy realized that this had really happened. He finally registered that his love was dead now, all because of him. It was no one but himself who pushed the Son of Hades past his breaking point.


	5. Chapter 5

_There has to be something I can do! There has to!_

That was Percy's first thought. There was absolutely no way Nico could _really_ be dead, right? He had to still be alive, right? Nothing this nightmarish could actually happen, _right?_

Wrong. And Percy knew that. But that didn't stop him from feeding himself false hope and denial. He would not accept that Nico had died, and because of him. He just wouldn't have it.

And so the teen ran all the way up to the Big House with the boy limp in his arms, and rapped on the door loudly.

He didn't stop until he was sure someone would come. He heard the familiar _clip-clop_ of hooves and soon enough the door creaked open and a very disgruntled Chiron peeked out.

"...Percy? It's the middle of the night, what could you possibly-"

But then he saw the body in his arms and the tears on his face and stopped short. He immediately perked up and swung open the door for Percy to come in.

"Is that Nico? What happened?"

Percy tried not to cry any harder but found it increasingly difficult as he was forced to say aloud what he feared most.

"He's... dead."

"What?!"

Percy laid down the body on the couch as Chiron hurried over. The old centaur checked all his vitals, yet confirmed what Percy had said.

In a low voice, he turned to Percy and asked, "How?"

Now Percy would really have a hard time explaining this. How would he say that Nico had committed suicide, because of his own actions? How could he possibly say that gently without shocking the centaur?

"He- He, um..." He began.

Chiron immediately noticed the uncertainty in his voice and knew something was up. Just the fact that Percy was crying profusely was enough for him to know this was something besides typical demigod deaths.

"Percy," he said calmly yet firmly, "what happened?"

With that Percy lost it.

"He killed himself! He jumped off the dock and drowned in the ocean!"

An expression of shock displayed itself on the old centaur's features, an expression not common to Chiron.

He looked to the silent figure laying on the couch with a look of deep sadness.

Eventually, he whispered, "Why?"

Percy sighed, more tears rolling down.

"Because of me."

Chiron turned to the teen, his confusion inviting him to explain.

"He... He was in love with me for the longest time. Ever since we first brought him here. But I never noticed him, and I didn't really want to. And now, much too late, I realized I... I... loved him too. But I had caused him too much pain... he was just beginning to get over me. And I made it worse, like I always do. And that drove him over the edge."

Percy was full fledge crying now, wiping desperately at his eyes which would not stop spouting forth tears.

Percy sniffled, "I don't blame him."

Chiron only sighed and pulled Percy into an embrace, and the teen buried his face into the centaur's nightshirt whilst crying loudly. The old teacher's eyes stayed trained on the pale body of Nico di Angelo, while his lover wept, clinging to him.

Chiron held to the base of his head and rubbed his back sympathetically. Percy choked out his sobs, crying very uncharactiscally, only proving to Chiron how much this had really hurt him. Yes, Percy had seen the deaths of many demigod, friends and enemies alike, but Nico was something different. Nico was the boy he had fallen in love with, albeit much too late. And now, here he was, his pride crumbling before his friend, all his defenses lowered. He had completely fallen apart.

 _First Leo, now Nico... what a very unfortunate month..._ the centaur thought, shaking his head.

* * *

When dawn had come, Chiron broke the news to the Campers. Quietly he awoke each cabin and ordered them to quickly get dressed, for something bad had happened and a meeting was to be held at the pavilion.

Soon, groggy campers filled the pavilion one-by-one, yawning and rubbing their eyes in the early morning light. When everyone was present and standing there in confusion, wondering what was going on, they finally saw Chiron exit the Big House some distance away. But instead of heading over to them, he held the door for someone else, someone wearing the typical Camp t-shirt, carrying something resembling a body.

It wasn't until then that they noticed the funeral pyre set up across the pavilion and put two and two together.

"Wait, did someone die?"

"Is that Percy? Who's that he's carrying?"

"I don't notice anyone gone from here, do you? Who could that be?"

When Percy got close enough, the Campers finally identified the body he carried.

"Is that... is that that creepy kid from the Hades cabin?"

"It's that emo kid, di Angelo."

"I never really liked him... He scared me."

"He was weird as hell..."

"Wait, is Jackson... crying? Over him?"

"Why?"

Hearing the murmuring, Hazel Levesque shoved her way to the front of the crowd. They couldn't be serious, could they? Maybe they've mistaken someone else for Nico. That had to he it, right? Her brother couldn't actually be _dead,_ could he? He was just here yesterday, and doing so well with his life at that.

But as she emerged before the crowd, her worst fears were confirmed. There in Percy's arms was her very own brother, Nico di Angelo, pale and lifeless.

"No," she whispered, "no..."

She ran to Percy, unable to process that this was real, that this was actually happening.

She rushed him and looked down at her brother's slack face, her arms holding him prospectively.

"No, no, no, no, no, this can't be..." she panicked, "wh- what happened? How? He's not actually... is he?"

The look on Percy's face said it all. The teen was desperately trying to hold himself together before the Campers, but as Hazel questioned him, more tears began to roll down his face. Nico really was gone.

Hazel refused to believe it. Her eyes widened and brimmed with their own tears, and she fell to her knees in shock.

"No! Nico! You can't be gone! You- you can't be..."

As she wept at his feet Percy swallowed thickly, trying to contain himself, and continued to the pyre. Hundreds of eyes followed him across the field, all bewildered and looking for answers. How did this weird outcast kid die? What did Percy have to do with it? And why was Percy _crying_ over him? They all watched in shock as he began to cry harder, for the hero had never been one to do that. Only a handful had seen him shed a few manly tears. But _this_ was completely different, and strange. Why would Percy suddenly cry like this for some random weirdo kid no one liked?

The crowd began to follow Percy at a distance now, as he made his way to the pyre. Finally, the Campers all to his back, Percy gently laid Nico's body on the wooden platform, and crossed his arms over his chest. He straightened his clothes and brushed his hair from his ghostly face, all the while staring longingly as silent tears poured out. Annabeth came forward to stroke his back as the teen mourned, her face solemn and stiff.

The Campers were finding this very odd. Not only that this kid died in the first place, but that Percy was this bent about it. Who was this guy to him? His mannerisms and movements, all the gentle touching, almost seemed to show love...

The most shocking of it all came right before the body was covered. Percy had really begun to cry then, his face contorting in pain as he wept, burying his face in the boy's pale neck. It had almost seemed that Percy was done, because he sat back up and hiccupped a few more sobs before calming down.

But he was not done, much to their bewilderment. Slowly Percy leaned down, just inches from Nico's face. He gazed upon the dead boy's face one last time, before closing his eyes and sealing his lips against Nico's in a kiss.

The Campers gasped. Eyes widened, jaws dropped, and quiet murmuring soon was heard.

"Did he just..."

"What the fuck?"

"He kissed him! Why would he kiss him?!"

"Percy's _gay?"_

"He can't be! He's with Annabeth!"

"So then why hasn't she _killed him_ yet?"

"I'm more confused about why Percy would be gay for _that kid."_

But yet, none of this was heard by Percy, as he was too overcome with grief. Lightly he pulled the black cover bearing Hades' crest over the body of his beloved, and turned to leave. The crowd parted like the Red Sea, avoiding him as if that one kiss with the strange son of Hades had given him the plague. But he didn't notice, and only stared at the ground as he passed through the crowd, Annabeth at his side, hugging him with one arm as they went.

As they walked back to the cabins across the field, the whole crowd stared. Yet one other pair of eyes watched from a distance, hidden from view of the Campers.

Leo peered through the parted leaves of a bush, absolutely stunned by the series of events that had just unfolded before his eyes.

"Well, are you gonna go out there yet? We've been here all morning," Calypso asked boredly, leaning against the side of a snoozing Festus.

Leo stepped back from the bushes. "I don't think a grand entrance is such a good idea anymore..."

"Why not? You've been planning it for weeks."

Leo sighed and turned to his girlfriend. "Well, Nico is dead, Percy is gay, and he just kissed him on his funeral pyre in front of the whole Camp."


	6. Chapter 6

Chiron made his way through the crowd and stood before the campers, and bellowed, "Tonight we will light Nico's pyre and hold a ceremony in his name. As for now, he will be here for you all to pay your respects, which all of you should. He was a great demigod, and helped us achieve victory in both of our recent wars.

The centaur stopped himself before he choked up with tears. He took a breath to keep his composure and finished.

"If anyone needs me, I will be in the Big House."

With that he retreated to the building in question, before the campers would see him cry.

* * *

The rest of the seven had urged Hazel to return to her cabin to have time to herself. Finally, when she realized that Nico really was _dead_ , she forced herself to leave his pyre and made her way to the cabin she once shared with him.

She closed the door gently and rested her forehead on the dark wood, breathing deeply.

Her mind was running a million miles a minute. She just couldn't believe he was gone, that he wasn't coming back. She couldn't get the image of him lying on the ocean floor out of her head. Percy had found him, and the only thing he could say when they all asked how was that he drowned, and that he found him. No one could get anything else out of him, and even Hazel's frantic shouting didn't keep him from bolting to the Poseidon cabin and locking himself in.

She sobbed, more tears pushing themselves out. She collapsed to the floor, leaning her back against the door of the cabin.

 _How could he just... drown? Just like that? After all the monsters he'd fought, all the foes he'd battled, his life would be taken by some_ freak accident?

Hazel sighed. _There's no way... I know he can swim, just not very well... but well enough to not drown. Maybe... maybe there was just a current or something, a riptide, that dragged him under._

Something in the back of Hazel's mind clicked.

 _Riptide._

She sat up and dried her tears as best as they would let her.

 _What if... it wasn't an accident? Maybe Nico was lying to me, saying he was over Percy, when he really wasn't? And he just- he just couldn't take it and ended up... killing himself..._

Hazel shook her head violently. _No. There's no way. He wouldn't give up so easily, not with everything he's been through. He couldn't just take his own life..._

 _Could he?_

As Hazel pondered this, her eyes caught something on Nico's bed. Through her blurry, tearful vision it seemed to be a piece of paper. She stood slowly, never taking her eyes off the object, as if looking away might make it disappear. She approached it cautiously, her head already jumping to conclusions as to what it could be.

 _It's not a note, It's not a note... it's just a random scrap of paper. His death was an accident, not-_

But before she could tell herself another lie, her fears were confirmed.

She picked up the paper, tears rolling down her cheeks, and read the first line.

 _Dear Hazel..._

* * *

Annabeth was trying desperately to get Percy under control, but so far, it was futile. He wouldn't stop crying, mumbling nonsense as he sobbed. She rubbed his back and wiped his tears, begging him to take a breath. They had been like this for thirty minutes now, both sitting on the bathroom floor, surrounded by toilet paper scraps Annabeth had tried cleaning Percy's face with.

"Percy, you've got to calm down. I know you're freaking out but I can't help you if you don't relax."

The Son of the Sea God only kept crying though, as he had since he entered the cabin. He had mostly kept himself together until then, now that he was in private.

"He- _hic-_ He's g-gone... an- and it's because of mmmm," he replied, his words lost as he choked on tears.

"Percy," Annabeth soothed, "I can't even tell what you're saying now."

Percy mumbled something else, and Annabeth could only catch _Nico,_ _love,_ and _me._ The rest was drowned by his weeping.

"You're not making any sense," she said, starting to get agitated. Not only did she want to help Percy, but she also wanted to know just _what the hell was going on!_

This only seemed to push him further to the edge, for he looked up at her with wild eyes and coughed out another helpless sob. He was so upset that he couldn't even speak properly, and the fact that _none of it_ was getting across to Annabeth was all the more unnerving. But he just couldn't make himself calm down, the loss of Nico had hit him like a freight train as soon as he entered the cabin and let his walls crumble down.

"Percy, you've got to stop; you're going to make yourself sick-"

And right on queue, Percy turned and vomited into the toilet, his body shaking as he gagged. After a few moments, he finished, still clinging to the bowl and breathing raggedly.

The puking seemed to tire him out for the moment though, as his crying stilled, only a few silent tears coming out. Annabeth saw her chance and took it.

"See? Crying like that isn't gonna do you any good. Now... now just stay relaxed, don't get yourself worked up again. I'm gonna get you some water, okay?"

Percy didn't look up, his face still hovering over the toilet, but he nodded slightly, at least that's what Annabeth saw. With that she went to get a cup from the main part of the cabin.

She returned shortly with an old blue mug that the boy had smuggled from Sally. He had always had a liking for it, and eventually it wound up here, serving as something to remind him of his mother. Annabeth hoped that this would help put him at ease.

She filled the mug in the sink and handed it to Percy. With a trembling hand he reached out and took it, slowly bringing it to his lips. He took a few wary sips, still holding the toilet for fear of vomiting more. Annabeth watched and waited as he took a few more sips, finally flushing the toilet and lowering himself back to the floor. Both hands were wrapped around the mug, as if clutching it for dear life. Annabeth joined him on the floor again, studying his face as he tried to control his breathing, his eyes screwed shut in pain.

"Are you okay now?" She asked tentatively, placing a hand on his shoulder.

He took a deep breath and nodded lightly, his eyes still shut to keep himself from crying.

Annabeth opened her mouth to speak, to ask him to tell her what happened, and how the Son of Hades had died. Well, she knew he had drowned, but she had a nagging feeling that there was more to it than that.

But just as she found the words, a thunderous bang sounded on the door. Both their heads snapped up, wide-eyed as the banging continued, the door shaking in it's frame.

Annabeth stood up, confused as to why someone would want to see them now, and why they had to be so damn loud about it. She made her way to the door and unlocked it, ready to open it and tear this jerk a new one. But just as she laid her hand on the knob, the door swung open and the person shoved their way in.

Hazel Levesque gave Annabeth a brief glance, her eyes full of tears and... anger? Before Annabeth could speak the girl had shoved her aside, looking all across the cabin as she clutched a piece of paper in her hand tightly. In half a second she found what she was looking for...

 _Percy._

The boy seemed to know it too, for the moment she locked eyes with him he knew he was in trouble. The curly-headed girl was already halfway across the cabin now, her furious gaze dead set on Percy as she stomped over to him.

"Hazel-" Annabeth started, her tone worrisome.

Hazel was not fazed and only ignored the blonde.

 _"How could you?!"_ She screamed, rage in every word as closed in on the Son of the Sea God.

Percy's eyes went wide, his mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water.

"I- I-"

"What is _wrong with you?!"_ Hazel shouted, now standing over the boy on the floor. Her hands were balled into fists, the piece of paper she held now crumpling in her grasp. Fat tears rained from her eyes as she stared down at Percy.

Before he could answer for himself, she shoved the paper in his face, falling to her knees before him. The girl keeled over and cried into her hands, hiccuping as she murmured, " _you killed him."_

Percy blinked in surprise. This he knew, obviously, but how did _she_ know that? Then he looked down at the paper she had given, and his question was answered.

 _Dear Hazel,_

 _If you're reading this, I'm probably already gone. Please don't be upset. I wanted this. And I know you're thinking, "who in their right mind would want that?" But that's the thing, I'm not in my "right mind." I haven't been for a long, long time. I couldn't go on living like that, just going day to day through the pain, always trying to endure it. I just can't do it anymore. Ever since Bianca died,_ _my life has been hell. I miss her every waking second, Hazel. And I know you're my sister too, but when she died, so did a part of me. And then I fell in love with_ him, _and things only got worse. I went unnoticed for years, always overshadowed by his bigger problems, or the girls that seemed to flock to him. He never saw me; he didn't want to. Not when Bianca died, not when I was in Tartarus, never. And once I finally tell him, and get over him, he suddenly decides to play games with me?_

 _He kissed me Hazel. And he said he loved me. I didn't know what to do. There's no way that after all those times I went unnoticed, he suddenly "loves" me the second I move on? I got angry and told him off for playing such a cruel trick. And then I wrote this note, and, well, you know what happens next. I'm so sorry Hazel. Please forgive me. I couldn't handle it anymore. I just want to forget this life and be done with it. Maybe I'll choose to be reborn, or maybe I can just roam the fields of Asphodel and never remember a thing about my life. Anything to make this pain stop._

 _All I wanted was an escape, I hope you understand that. I'm so, so sorry Hazel, please don't be sad. At least now I won't be in pain anymore, so please don't get upset or do anything rash. Just forget about me and move on. Marry Frank, buy a ranch, set up an art studio. Just_ be happy, _okay? Be happy, like I never could._

 _I love you,_

 _Nico di Angelo_


End file.
